INI KISAHKU
by Vipris
Summary: "naruto hanya mampu bersedih dengan perlakuan papa mertuanya "Hanya karena yatim piatu". Bagaimana Sasuke menyikapi papanya yg tak menganggap kekasih tercinta sebagai menantu di kediaman Uchiha?"


**INI KISAHKU**

 **Chara dalam Fic ini masih belum jadi milik Vi khekhekhe**

 **SasuFemnaru**

 **ItaDei**

 **Summary**

 **"naruto hanya mampu bersedih dengan perlakuan papa mertuanya "Hanya karena yatim piatu". Bagaimana Sasuke menyikapi papanya yg tak menganggap kekasih tercinta sebagai menantu di kediaman Uchiha?"**

 **Yg tidak suka dengan pair ini bisa tekan back**

Naruto pov

Di pagi yang cerah ini ku awali hariku dengan sejuta harapan untuk selalu bahagia bersamamu. Aku Uchiha Naruto istri tercinta dari pemuda super tampan dan incaran seluruh kaum hawa, kalian pasti tahu siapa yang aku maksud, jika kalian menjawab Uchiha Sasuke yup…100 untuk kalian.

Ini tahun kedua pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Meskipun tahun kedua tapi tak mengurangi kemesraanku dengannya. Sasuke tetap perhatian seperti saat kami berpacaran.

End Naruto pov

Pagi itu Naruto bersenandung ria sambil memasak, seperti yang kita ketahui Naruto merupakan mantan idola kampus dengan segudang prestasi tarik suara. Kenapa mantan….ya karena dia sudah lulus kuliah (hehehe, , jgn tabok Vi readers)

"Hubi bangunlah, sup tomat kesukaanmu sudah siap!" teriak Naruto. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sambil terus menyiapkan hidangan di meja makan, Naruto menggembungkan pipi dengan imutnya karena merasa tak dihiraukan Sasuke. Tanpa dia sadari si tanpan sudah berada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum langka(karena hanya pada Naruto dan momi Mikoto senyuman itu tertuju).

"awas saja kalau sampai tergesa-gesa berangkat kantornya, padahal dia ada meating pagi ini. Huff…apa aku bungkus saja agar dia bisa makan dikantor ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Tidak sayang, tak perlu dibungkus, cukup bento ku saja, pagi ini aku sarapan bersamamu!" kedua tangan kekarnya sudah memeluk Naruto.

"Asstagfirullah Hubi, kau mengagetkanku?" ucap Naruto sambil berbalik kebelakang.

"Ok, ayo kita makan, semua hidangan hari ini merupakan menu kesukaanmu Tomato lovers"

Sasuke Pov

"Ok, ayo kita makan, semua hidangan hari ini merupakan menu kesukaanmu Tomato lovers" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu yang selalu membuatku jatuh hati berkali-kali pada malaikat tuhan yang satu ini.

"Cupp " kucium keningnya, dan lihat rona pipinya bak tomat kesukaanku. Mengundangku untuk menjahilinya " hei, hanya ku cium di kening kau sudah merona seperti itu, ayolah dobe, jangan memancingku untuk memakanmu sepagi ini!" ucap ku sambil menyeringai khas Uchiha (kaya apa tuh model seringai n,n', readers pasti bisa bayangin lah hihihi)

"dasar Sasu-teme mesum, ayo cepat makan, kau tidak mau terlambat ke kantorkan?"

End Sasuke pov

-Skip Moment-

"selamat pagi pak" ucap sekertaris pribadi Sasuke.

"Hn."

Jika kalian belum tahu, Sasuke merupakan anak bungsu dari pemilik sharingan Corp. perusahaan terbesar ke 2 se Asia. Sasuke ditempatkan sebagai CEO Sharingan corp. di Indonesia. Sharingan corp. pada dasarnya merupakan Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pengolahan pangan (Sharinganfood Internasional). Namun karena pangsa pasar Indonesia yang menjanjikan perusahaan ini pun merambah keberbagai bidang diantaranya Sharingan Poly Packaging Industri yang bergerak dibidang penyediaan jasa packaging, Sharingan Agrico International yang bergerak dibidang perkebunan dan masih banyak lagi pengembangan dari Sharingan Corp.

Dengan banyaknya perusahaan yang ia bawahi sudah pasti Sasuke memiliki sekertaris pribadi yang handal. Haruno Sakura, merupakan teman masa kecil Sasuke dan Naruto. Dengan kepintaran yang ia miliki, Sasuke tidak lagi berpikir 2 kali untuk merekrut Sakura menjadi sekertaris pribadinya. Selain pintar, Sasuke percaya bahwa Sakura akan sangat loyal kepadanya mengingat mereka merupakan sahabat sejak kecil.

" Apakah semua file yang kita butuhkan sudah siap Sakura?" ucap Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari laporan yng perlu ia tandatangani.

" Ya Uchiha sama."

"Sasuke" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura

"Maksud anda Uchiha sama?"

"kau mengerti maksudku Haruno" glare ala Uchiha itu mengarah pada Sakura. Namun tak ada raut ketakutan di wajah Sakura, ia malah terkekeh melihat Sasuke berwajah serius dengan glare yang menurutnya lucu. "Apa yang kau tertawakan Haruno?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"tidak ada Sasuke, aku hanya ingin merubah aura bosy mu pagi ini. Sejak memasuki ruang ini kau serius sekali sih, padahal ini hanya meeting stockholder biasa. Ayolah enjoy sedikit, jangan membuatku ikut tegang" cengir Sakura menghiasi pandangan Sasuke. Temanya yang satu ini memang pandai merubah moodnya.

.

.

Hari berganti, saatnya kunjungan rutin ke kediaman induk Uchiha di Jepang. Naruto selalu merasa gugup setiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya, selain karena aura kediaman Uchiha yang terlalu formal, juga karena aura papa Fugaku yang sangat tidak bersabat dengannya. Jika bukan karena momi Mikoto yang memohon-mohon untuk merestui pernikahan Naruto dengan Sasuke, mungkin saat ini SasuNaru tak akan bersama. Mengingat Naruto hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal orang tuanya sejak berumur 7 tahun (papa Minato dan momi Kushina disini hanyalah keluarga sederhana). Sasuke mengenal Naruto sejak taman kanak-kanak, selain itu Naruto juga sering hadir diacara family gathering Sharingan corp. karena papa Minato merupakan salah satu staff di Sharingan corp. dari sanalah mereka mulai berteman.

Naruto pov

"Uhm, Hubi apakah hari ini Itachi nii juga datang?"

"Hn."

"yokatta, kalau begitu ada Deidara neechan juga." Ucapku lega, karena ada teman berbicara saat di rumah induk, berhubung momi Mikoto sedang ada kepentingan ke Bangkok. Jika ada momi Mikoto rumah ini serasa hangat dan tak terlalu menegangkan untukku. Tapi keberadaan Dei neechan juga sangat membantu untukku. Dia adalah orang yang supel dan ceria, mudah bergaul dengan semua orang. Perbedaan diantara kami sangatlah kentara di berasal dari keluarga terpandang, anak tunggal Namikaze Zaibatsu pemengang saham tunggal Lotus Bioscience Japan karenanya papa Fugaku tidaklah dingin pada nee san, beliau cenderung hangat jika nee san berkunjung ke kediaman utama, karena menurutnya nee san menantu yang pantas untuk keluarga Uchiha.

"wah, Naru lama tak bertemu. Kau tambah imut saja"

End Naruto pov

.

"wah, Naru lama tak bertemu. Kau tambah imut saja" sapa Deidara sambil memeluk Naru yang kaget karena sedari tadi dia melamun.

"Astagfirullah Naru kaget, nee san mau adik iparmu yang imut ini jantungan?" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Namun hal itu malah membuat Deidara semakin gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Sudah honey, biarkan mereka masuk dulu. Perjalanan Indonesia-Jepang kan jauh, mereka pasti masih lelah!" ucap Itachi menghentikan adegan temun kangen kedua menantu Uchiha.

"hehehe, iya anata." "ayo Naru kita masuk, nanti berceritalah mengenai liburanmu dan Sasuke ke Bromo Bulan lalu, aku sudah tidak sabar mendengarnya"

" nee san, biarkan Naru istirahat terlebih dahulu. Besok kalian bisa bertukar cerita sepuasnya!" ucap Sasuke sambil menggeret lengan Naruto. Sifat overprotectivenya memang tak mengenal tempat (Vi: Dei chan gak bakalan ambil Naru kok Sasu ^.^').

.

Dua hari sudah terlewatkan, namun tak satu hari pun Fugaku menyapa Naruto, dia selalu sibuk dengan pembicaraan bisnis dengan kedua putranya atau sekedar bermain catur dengan Deidara. Naruto selalu merampalkan kata sabar dihatinya, ia ingin suatu hari Fugaku dapat menerimanya seperti Deidara.

.

Pagi ini Naruto turun ke ruang makan dengan tidak bersemangat.

"ada apa dobe?" "kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali hubi" Tanya Sasuke dengan khawatir, pasalnya Naruto terlihat sangat pucat ditambah dengan mata pandanya yang menambah aksen kacau pada penampilannya.

"tidak apa-apa hubi, aku hanya susah tidur semalam"

"sampai kapan kalian mau membuat orang tua menunggu?" hardik Fugaku."apa orang tuamu tidak mengajakan untuk tidak membuat orang tua menunggu Naruto?" lanjut Fugaku dengan sindiran yang tajam.

"cukup pa, kau tak perlu membawa mendiang orang tua Naruto!" balas Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup keras, Naruto hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Tidak pernah Fugaku berkata pedas sekalipun pada Deidara.

"Aku hanya bertanya Sasuke, bagaimana pun kelakuan anak tidak jauh dari cerminan orang tuanya. Jika mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak bisa, apa yang kau harapkan darinya, bahkan aku sangsi dia bisa mengurus keseharianmu di Indonesia" (WOW panjang nya kalimat papa Fugaku, khekhekhe)

"Pa kau tak perlu…"

"sudah cukup pa, Sasuke. Kasihan Naru mungkin dia kelelahan. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Dan setelah itu kau antar Naru ke kamar Sas!" potong Itachi sebelum suasana menjadi lebih panas.

"iya pa, Naru mungkin kecapaian, kemarin aku mengajaknya berbelanja setelahnya kami masih berbincang-bincang hingga malam." Ucap Deidara membela Naruto.

Suasana sarapan pagi ini sangat tidak bersahabat. Seusai sarapan Fugaku langsung menuju ruang kerja pribadinya, namun belumnya,

"banyak-banyaklah istirahat Dei, jangan membuat bayi dalam kandunganmu lelah" ucap Fugaku sambil mengusap rambut Deidara. "dan kau Naruto, sudah 2 tahun menikah kapan kau akan memberikan Sasuke seorang anak. Jika kau tidak bisa memberikan keturunan bagi Uchiha lebih baik kau lepaskan Sasuke, dia layak mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik darimu" tatapan intimidasi itu lagi-lagi mengarah pada Naruto.

"cukup pa, apa salah Naruto, kami sudah berusaha, jangan terus memojokkan Naruto, jika kau tidak senang Naruto berada di rumah ini, kami tidak akan mengunjungi kediaman ini lagi." Bantah Sasuke tak kalah tajam dari Fugaku.

"begitu cara dia mempengaruhimu Sasuke, hingga kau berani kurang ajar pada orang tuamu?"

"sudah-sudah, pa kumohon hentikan perdebatan ini. Sas antar Naru ke kamar kalian." Putus Itachi menengahi perdebatan itu.

.

Naruto pov

Aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil menahan air mataku. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir Sasuke. Kenapa dia yang sempurna memilihku yang memiliki beribu kekurangan ini. Kurasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggamku dengan erat seakan berkata "kita akan baik-baik saja". Tak terasa air mataku mulai menetes. Aku tahu jalan ku akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan hati papa Fugaku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah selama Sasuke disampingku. Kuharap tidak ada badai yang lebih berat dari ini dalam bahtera pernikahan kami.

End Naruto pov

Akankah lantunan harapan Naruto terkabulkan atau badai yang lebih besar sedang menunggu di depan sana…..

TBC or End

Terima kasih buat all reader yg sudah bersedia membaca fic abal Vi ini. Semoga berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak. Tentunya Vi berharap jejak yg ditinggalkan juga dapat menjadi masukan dan perbaikan buat fic yg vi buat. (Sok keren banget sih akhir kata dari Vi wkwkwk)

Harap maklum ya minna ... Vi sedang galau malam ini hihihi


End file.
